The outside mirror known from German Pat. No. 3,220,893 has a restraining lever articulated at the mirror base which bears against the rear inside wall of the mirror housing under the action of a spring when the mirror housing is in the position for use and projects into a catch position when the mirror housing is in the fully backward tilted position. In the catch position, the restraining lever grips underneath the mirror housing edge lifted off the mirror base and thereby prevents the return tilting of the mirror housing under the action of the tension spring stretched between the mirror base and mirror housing.
For disengagement, the restraining lever must be pressed manually backward so that the mirror housing immediately tilts back powerfully into the position for use. With this manual disengagement, there is the risk that the fingers may become trapped between the mirror housing edge and the mirror base plate.